New Girl
by ein-ein
Summary: A demon girl named Umi has suffered loss when her family is attacked.She becomes friends with Hiei. (or summin like that) They meet Kurama and Umi is left becomes a third wheel ( i SUCK at summarys So PLZ just READ!)
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters or plot- Yoshiro Togashi does- I only own the my characters(Umi etc.) and my story blah blah blah.. etc.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Umi was only seven years old but she was a half demon. Her mother was a demon and married a human and joined him in the human world. They had two children, twins, Umi and Maru. Them being demons was kept secret and they lived their lives as a normal human would. The secret was accidently revealed and they were hated by every one. It started out as harmful stares, whispers and some laughing but was eventually taken too far by a large group of people in town...  
  
"Umi, Maru time to get up for school!" yelled Sahara(Umi and Maru's mother)  
~`~Umi's POV`~`~  
It was 8:00 in the morning and I have to get up for yet another day of school. Maru is sick today so Mom and Dad will stay home with him and I'll have to go to school by myself. School only being a few blocks over it wasn't a big deal. Going though my daily routine, get up, eat breakfast, get dressed, brush my hair and teeth and go off to school.  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Maru! I hope you feel better!" I yelled as I walked out the door. On my way to school I was attacked by many men and women who lived in the same town as I did.  
  
"Get Her! She's A demon! Kill her!" yelled the crowd.  
  
I tried to run away but soon surrounded and backed against the wall. Still only a young child I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed. Unfortunately my screams went on deaf ears.  
Living in the human world my parents taught me those ways. Any powers I would have as a demon were unnoticed and ignored. They tried to raise me as a human and forget about demons and everything then went along those lines. I wasn't even sure if a had any power or energy of any kind.  
The crowd was just standing around me about to kill me. I was then overwhelmed with an extremely painful headache. A incredibly large light covered the area and then dimmed. I looked up and everyone around me was either unconscious or dead lying on the ground. They were all covered in blood.  
  
I began thinking, 'What happened? How did I do that?'  
  
Then coming back to reality I ran as fast as I possibly could. Not looking where I was going I ran into a young red headed boy maybe only a year or two younger then I.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." he said  
  
Without even listening to him I yelled, "MOVE!"  
  
Pushing him out of the way I began running again. Once I entered the park I began to slow down. Seeing no one around my I started to walk throughout the park.  
  
I began thinking about, 'Where am I going to sleep? Where am I gunna go?'  
  
I decided to climb one of the trees and stay there for a while. Once I found a large enough branch I sat down and closed my eyes. I began to cry wondering about everything that had just happened. When I finally opened my eyes I saw a young boy maybe about the same age as I was with black hair and all black clothing.  
  
"You're in my tree" he said.  
  
As a nervous reaction I lost my balance and slipped. I began falling out of the tree screaming at the top of my lungs. The strange boy caught me as I was about to hit the ground.  
  
"How did you do that?" I asked.  
  
"Hello." he said.  
  
"Umm... thank you." I said.  
  
"It's no problem. It was just convenient for me."he said.  
  
Ignoring the rudeness in his voice while he said that I asked him, "Why did you save me? Everyone else around here seems to want me dead."  
  
"Why?"he said.  
  
"Well... it's because I'm a demon. Didn't you know?" I said.  
  
"No I didn't know. It doesn't matter though. I'm a demon too." he said  
  
"Oh. Well what is your name?" I asked.  
  
"Hiei." said (well ya no who) "What is yours?"  
  
"Umi." I said.  
  
"Do you have any family?"asked Hiei  
  
"Oh! How could I possibly forget!?" I said. "But I wonder if they're alright..."  
  
"Would you like to go check?"asked Hiei  
  
"Yes. Lets go" I said  
  
********************************************************************* Me: I love writing FF about Hiei! He's the coolest! ^_^ Hiei: Really? OK. But did you have to make me a 7 yr old? Kurama: Yea and im 5! _  
(the person she ran into was Kurama but she don't no it yet) me: Yes! Deal with it! You were only seven (no wonder you were so nice) Don't worry you'll get older... Botan: So what's gunna happen between Hiei and Umi? Me, Hiei, and Kurama: AHHHH! where did you come from!? Botan:Ummm... over there. Everyone else: Oh.. @.@  
  
I hope you liked it! ^_^ Please R&R 


	2. Loves lost Loves Found

Disclaimer: See ch. 1!!  
  
Im not good at this so lets just start the story..... **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Umi and Hiei arrived at her house. It was a pale yellow with green shutters. Her mother even took the time to keep nice landscaping.  
  
"You must have it nice."said Hiei  
  
"Yeah... well I guess I never really thought about it." said Umi. "Do you think they're alright?"  
  
"Yeah." said Hiei not telling her that he could sense dead corpses and an enormous amount of blood from inside the house.  
  
They slowly walked up the stone walkway and walked inside. They started out in the living room and everything seemed fine but then they walked into the kitchen Umi saw her mother, father, and twin brother lying on the ground covered in blood. Not able to say a word, her eyes were widened just staring at her deceased family.  
  
Umi feel to her knees and started the cry. "No..... NO! WHY!!??" yelled Umi  
  
Hiei just stared at her not knowing what to say to her. He walked over her to her and knelt down beside her. "It'll be fine..." he said  
  
"How could you be so sure? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY!?" she cried.  
  
Only still a child he, only felt compassion for her. She being the only one ever nice to him. **************************************************************************** ******************** Me: *sigh* I'm suffering from writers block! GRRRR...... I is sooo stuck.... Ne wayz.. I HATE writing such short chapters! So instead I'll con't. on this chapter but its 5 years later and just incase you weren't paying attention or you suck at math Hiei and Umi are both 12.)  
  
Hiei: I don't like you......  
  
Me: *whines* Why not??  
  
Hiei: You're making me go soft.......  
  
Me: ^_^ You're better this way! If only you could stay a child forever.... *sigh* I think next chapter you'll run into someone who-  
  
Hiei: OOO! Who!?  
  
Me:-_- I woulda told ya but ya cut me off...  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Me: ^_^ you'll just have to wait...  
  
Hiei: Who is it!? Tell me!  
  
Me: NO!  
  
Hiei: YES!  
  
ME:NO!  
  
Kurama: No wat?  
  
Me: umm..... nothin.....  
  
Hiei: OO! OO! Is it Kurama??!  
  
Me: *looks around* no.... of course not....  
  
Kurama: *sigh* just review..... (no flames) 


	3. Meeting Kurama

Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Me: OK! Um.... It took such a LONG time to update... sorry.....  
  
Hiei: Damn school....  
  
Me: Oh yeah! That reminds me....  
  
Hiei:-_-......  
  
Me: Guess what! You get to go to school!!  
  
Hiei: O_o  
  
Me: You and Umi moved and she convinces you to go to school... ^_^  
  
Hiei: great.... -_-  
  
Me: O yea and 1 more thing...In the first chap. I think I said that Kurama was 2 years younger than Hiei and Umi but o well.....  
  
Hiei: Just start the damn story before you hurt someone...  
  
Me: O_o.....? **************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
"LETS GO HIEI! WE'RE GUNNA BE LATE!!" yelled Umi  
  
"I don't' see why I have to go! Or you for that matter...." said Hiei  
  
"Your so stubborn" said Umi  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Hn" this! "Hn" that! WHAT THE HELL DOES "HN" MEAN ANYWAY!?!?!" said Umi  
  
"Hn"  
  
-_-........ "Lets just go before I hurt you..." said Umi  
  
"Hn"  
  
*Hits Hiei over the back of the head*  
  
@_@...  
  
"Now hurry up..."said Umi  
  
*Umi and Hiei arrive at school*  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Alright class we have two new student today." said Ms. Eskenazi. "This is Umi Tatsumi and this is Hiei Jagashi"  
  
(A/N: ^_^ Ms. Eskenazi is a real person.. She was my Math teacher last year. She just happens to be the one of the nicest teachers at Dawnwood Middle School. Is anyone reading this go there? If you do write it in the review.. That's the best school EVER! I moved over the summer so I miss my old school... V_V OK I'm done talking nonsense so on with the story.....)  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Take a seat wherever you like" said Ms. Ezkenazi  
  
Umi and Hiei would have sat in the back but there were only two seats open, in the front of the class ( So much for sitting anywhere they want...) They sat next to each other. Hiei sat to the right of a red haired boy with large green eyes. (What other red headed would be sitting at the front of the class?) Umi sat on the other side on Hiei.  
  
Class was sooo boring neither Umi or Hiei payed attention. Hiei even fell asleep in parts of the lesson. The bell rang and woke up Hiei. They stood up and were about to leave when Hiei was tapped on his shoulder,  
  
"Hello" said the red haired boy. " I couldn't help but notice the both of you are demons..."  
  
"Wha--......?" Umi and Hiei both said in unison  
  
"How did you know that?!" said Hiei  
  
"It's a long story.... I'll explain later, how about during lunch?" he said.  
  
"What is your name?" said Hiei  
  
"Well I guess that would also best explained during lunch..." he said  
  
"huh..?" said Umi  
  
"Hn. Fine." said Hiei  
  
"Hey wait..... WHAT ABOUT ME!? said Umi. 'Maybe I shouldn't have brought him to school.... now I'm the third wheel..... V_V......' Umi thought.  
  
~Cafeteria~  
  
"Well I guess the best way to start this off would be to ask you if you've ever heard of the legendary Yoko Kurama?" he asked  
  
"Yes.. but wasn't that around 300 years ago?" asked Hiei  
  
"Yes.. we'll I used to be Youko Kurama" he said "Have you heard of his death?" he said  
  
"Yeah. Killed by a bounty hunter was it?" said Hiei  
  
"Well I wasn't killed exactly...." he said " I would have been but I moved into a human form to recover my spirit energy.  
  
O_o......"So why did you bother me?" said Hiei  
  
"Well you don't exactly see many demons wandering around the human world..." he said  
  
"Well anyway my human name is Suichi. But call me Kurama at least when we aren't around a lot of humans." said Kurama  
  
"Well what makes you think that I'd be hanging around with you all that often?" asked Hiei  
  
"Your a stubborn one aren't you?" said Kurama  
  
"Well that's what she says..." Hiei said while pointing to Umi who was standing around on the other side of the lunch room because she was mad at him for ditching her to eat with Kurama (though she doesn't know his name yet)  
  
"Oh right. So I feel foolish, I got wrapped up in telling my story to ask for your name." said Kurama  
  
"Hiei" said Hiei (duh..)  
  
"And that friend of yours....?" said Kurama  
  
"Umi" Said Umi who decided to walk over and interrupt their conversation. "So what's going on?"  
  
Well.... (They tell the whole story and Kurama and Umi are introduced to each other. I just don't feel like writing out the whole conversation.... even though I'm taking the time to write this.... o well... *sigh* You can get an assumption on what their saying right?)  
  
O_o ~~Umi after conversation.  
  
~BEEEEP~ (school bell but you probably already knew that.....)  
  
"Well.... I should go now" said Kurama "It was interesting meeting you"  
  
"Bye" Hiei and Umi said at the same time.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Me: Well at least this chapter was semi-long.....  
  
Hiei: You're losing your touch.....  
  
Me: -_- your to kind..............  
  
Me: Um.... just for the record I THINK it was a bounty hunter... But if it's not please let me know!!!!  
  
Hiei: So whats gunna happen next?  
  
Me: As much as I LOVE finding out spoilers from other shows/FF I don't like giving them out myself!  
  
Hiei: You don't have a clue do you.......?  
  
Me: NOPE! Not a single one! ^_^  
  
Hiei: What else is new.....  
  
Me: *ignoring Hiei's comment* Well the bad news is the next two days I have to take the stupid Math Assessment..... but the good news is since the whole school (BMS) is going into "testing mode" the 6th and 7th graders have to test too. They get a longer amount of time for their tests (Toni's or summin like that) They get like 2 hrs to take their tests and we only get an hr. The good news is In that extra hr I can work on the next chapter... Or chapters for my other stories..... (READ THEM)  
  
Hiei: riiiiight......  
  
Me:^_^  
  
Hiei: Just review the damn story.....  
  
Me: But no flames! 


	4. The Plan You Already Knew Of

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!! *sigh* It was only a dream.... o well...  
New Girl  
Chapter Four  
  
Me: I hate doing this, so lets just start the story......  
  
Hiei: -_-...  
  
Me: Whenever Hiei says "Hn" Im not writing "said Hiei" or whatever...  
**********************************************************  
  
~~~The Plan You Already Knew Of~~~  
  
~Umi's POV~  
  
'Baka ningen.. or well youkai ... or whatever... ever since they met he and Hiei have been hanging around together.... leaving me behind... jerk... ' _  
  
*Hiei walks in*  
  
"Nice to see you for once...." I said  
  
"Hn"  
  
'jerk....'  
  
"Hn"  
  
'Oops.... I seem to be forgetting his telepathic abilities...' "So are you busy later?" I said  
  
"Hai" said Hiei  
  
"Your ALWAYS busy...."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"What's your problem?" I asked  
  
"Nothing" said Hiei  
  
"You've been acting strange lately..." I said  
  
"Hn"  
  
"You won't even talk to me anymore..." I said  
  
"Hn"  
  
"What the HELL is going on!?" I shouted. " Something is up with you! You know I can tell when something is wrong! You can't hide it!  
  
"Fine. You want to know?" said Hiei  
  
(OK... I don't have the patience or the attention span to explain this... Hiei explains to Umi, Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki's plan on stealing the three artifacts, hence the tittle, The Plan You Already Knew Of.... any decent fan of YYH would know what I'm talking about...)  
~Back to Third Person~  
  
"Oh ..... well why didn't you tell me sooner?" said Umi  
  
"I didn't think you would take a liking to the idea..." said Hiei  
  
"Why would you thing that?" said Umi  
  
"Well I just didn't think wiping out the human race was on your agenda..." said Hiei  
  
"................." said Umi  
  
"Hn"  
  
"So what can I do?" said Umi  
  
"Nothing" said Hiei  
  
"Why not?" said Umi  
  
"There only being three artifacts, a fourth person seems unnecessary..." said Hiei  
  
"So ditch that Gou-key whatever guy! Or Kurama! I never really did like him...." said Umi  
  
"Sorry, but no." said Hiei  
  
"You Jerk!" said Umi  
  
*Hiei walks out of the room*  
  
"FINE! SEE IF I CARE!" Jerk...." said Umi  
  
~Umi and Kurama someplace that I couldn't think of...~  
  
"OKsohewasbeingajerkbecausehewasn'tlettingmehelpandIwaswonderingifyoucouldch angehismind" said Umi now out of breath  
  
(translation: OK so he was being a jerk because he wasn't letting me help and I was wondering if you could change his mind)^_^  
  
"I thought you never liked me..." said Kurama  
  
"Of course I like you... *looks around* your like a brother to me...." said Umi ^_^  
  
"Your a horrible lier." said Kurama  
  
"Well... so what if never liked you, that doesn't matter! Your the only one who can talk to him anymore! AND ITS YOUR FAULT!" said Umi  
  
"Sorry, I can't help you..." said Kurama  
  
*Kurama walks away*  
  
"Why is everyone doing that!?" said Umi  
*******************************************************************  
  
Me: Ok.. well the good news... I was able to do a whole chapter in one day!  
  
Hiei: The bad news?  
  
Me: That was a pretty crappy chapter....  
  
Hiei: Was it really?  
  
Me: Your just happy to be getting back to normal...  
  
Hiei: ^_^  
  
Me: -_- *sigh*  
  
Hiei: It was pretty short though....  
  
Me: Yeah I know....  
  
Me: Hopefully next chapter will be better....  
  
Hiei: HOPEFULLY....  
  
Me: Just review and get this over with...  
  
Hiei: Your losing your touch...  
  
Me: Who asked you!?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Me: Just Review the damn story  
  
Hiei: Hey! that's my line!  
  
Me: Whatever....  
  
Hiei: Just review the damn story!  
  
Me: *sigh* But no flames.... 


	5. Meeting The Spirit Detective

Disclaimer: I don't own anything....... whatever.... V_V *sigh*  
  
Me: Well.... I is back and it didn't even take that long....  
  
Hiei: -_-  
  
Me: Maybe I can trade you in for some one else...  
  
Hiei: What do you mean?  
  
Me: JIN!!!!  
  
Jin: hmm?  
  
Me: I like him better.  
  
Hiei: O_o  
  
Me: He's cuter.. ^_^ *in a child sorta way*  
  
Jin: ^_^  
  
Me: You can go now...  
  
Hiei: Wha-- O_O  
  
Me: LEAVE!  
  
Hiei: V_V  
  
Me: OK.... Well on with the story.. O by the way this chapter has A LOT of similarities from the actual episodes.... ^_^ sorry.... ***************************************************************  
~New Girl~  
  
~Meeting the Spirit Detective~  
  
"WHAT!? How the HELL am I supposed to beat THREE DEMONS!?" shouted Yusuke  
  
"True, the odds are against you Yusuke but I am confident in your abilities." said Koenma.  
  
"Your on crack pacifier breath!!" said Yusuke (heh. might be hard to smoke and suck on a pacifier at the same time...)  
  
*Hits Yusuke on the head* "Watch how you talk to him!" said Botan  
  
"Ow... It's almost as hard as Keiko...." said Yusuke  
  
"Listen Yusuke you only have one week to get the three artifacts back" said Koenma 'Or else I'm dead....'  
  
"OK! Now I KNOW you smoking something!!" said Yusuke  
  
*Hits Yusuke again* "YUSUKE!!!!" yelled Botan  
  
"Geez...." said Yusuke, "So what do you know about these three demons?" (Wow.. totally not Yusuke, ACTUALLY trying to find out about his opponent before wailing his fists around....)  
  
"Well.. I don't know much..." said Koenma  
  
"You don't have a single clue, do you?" said Yusuke  
  
"Well.... their names are Gouki, Hiei, and Kurama" said Koenma.  
  
"Great......" said Yusuke  
  
"Botan has a thing or two that will help you with this case." said Koenma  
  
"Yes.. lets see.. there is the demon compass which is a compass that indicates direction and distance to a nearby demon. The more powerful the demon the better its range. And there's the concentration ring. It is capable of increasing the power of the rei gun. However, its energy and aura requirements are high." said Botan.  
  
"Ok... sure..." said Yusuke  
  
Yusuke takes the two items and leaves. As soon as he left the room he put on the demon compass.  
  
*BEEP!* *BEEP!*  
  
"Well that was fast..." said Yusuke  
  
Yusuke followed the compass until he came across an area of woods. "Well I guess this would seem like the perfect place for a demon hideout..." said Yusuke  
  
He walked through the woods trying to be as quiet as he could. It didn't work. He ended up hitting or stepping on every leaf or branch that was there. He started to hear people talking. As he continued to walk forward he saw an opening and three people talking. He stood behind a nearby tree to listen in on their conversation.  
  
"I'm afraid I need to withdraw from this alliance" said Kurama  
  
"Your too soft, Kurama" said Hiei  
  
"He's a traitor." said Gouki  
  
"You care too much for that ningen woman" said Hiei  
  
"True" said Kurama, "but I-" Kurama was cut off.  
  
Yusuke moved his foot because it had fallen asleep. The noise it made when he stepped of a few leaves drew the three demons' attention to him.  
  
"Who's there?" said Gouki  
  
"Oops" said Yusuke to himself, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hiei  
  
"I just happen to be the official Spirit Detective of the Spirit World" said Yusuke proudly  
  
"Hn. It's just another one of Koenma's fools." said Hiei  
  
"Well your a cheery person..." said Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
"I should be leaving" said Kurama. He then walked away. Everyone watched him leave going farther and farther away until he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Nothing." said Hiei. "We'll meet up again soon" Hiei then left.  
  
"Ok.... where did he go? I must have blinked..." said Yusuke  
  
*Gouki then left*  
  
"Very weird group of people, that they are..(totally not how Yusuke would say it.. It just reminds me of Kenshin.. ^_^ hee hee). Yusuke then left to go back home.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Me: Another chapter up...  
  
Jin: ZZZZZZZZzzzz.....  
  
Me: OK.... Well sorry that was a lot like the actual episode but I need it just to get through to the next couple of chapters...  
  
Me: WAKE UP!  
  
Jin: huh? Itsmornin'already?  
  
Me: Translation: It's morning already?  
  
Jin: Thatwasagreatstory!!  
  
Me: you were asleep through most of it!!  
  
Jin: SO?  
  
Me: Maybe Kurama should be my partner...... He's more intelligent...... What do you think??? Write your opinion in the reviews... Touya  
  
Hiei  
  
Kurama  
  
Yusuke  
  
Botan  
  
OTHER~~~  
  
Jin: ButIjustgothere?  
  
Me: Please Review!  
  
Jin:ButNOflames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me:*sigh* ************************************************************ 


End file.
